


immobilized by love

by wheeins



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheeins/pseuds/wheeins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yongsun's lost, and byulyi offers help. pokemon au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	immobilized by love

The light pitter patter of rain turns into a heavy downpour as Yongsun makes her way through the marshy forest of Route 119. Her bright yellow rainboots sink depressingly into the mud with a sticky sound as she trudges onward, turning her shoes a gross dark brown. Yongsun sighs, bending down slightly to inspect the stains, before tightening her grip on her pink parasol, and flipping up the collar of her coat.

A flash of lightning sends chills down her spine, and the low rumble of thunder that follows makes her reach for the Pokéballs on her belt with unease. The rain had turned into a blurry wall of water, obstructing her vision, worsenened by the dense storm clouds. The cold crawls up her skin and raindrops trickle down through the gaps of her coat.

The heavy downpour pelted relentlessly against the thin plastic of her parasol, an effective attack on her cold, brittle, and vulnerable nerves. Yongsun pulls the rod closer to her body, and tries to take a good look at her surroundings, but the view was the same all around: trees, rain, trees, mud, and more rain.

She was lost. Definitely lost.

Yongsun tucks her parasol under the side of her chin, against her shoulder, and fumbles in her raincoat for her PokéNav. It nearly slips out of her grasp as she clicks it on, shaky fingers searching for the Town Map. The screen was blurred by droplets of rain, but she could just barely make out the pink dots and blue squares of the digital map. She wipes the water away with her thumb.

The little arrow on the screen indicated that she needed to make her way east to reach Fortree City. She glances around briefly. But where's east?

With a frustrated grumble, Yongsun slips the PokéNav back into its respective pocket, and starts making her way forwards, wondering briefly if she should wait for the rain to stop instead.

Yongsun had been trying to reach Fortree City for the last two hours, but the winding road had confused her, and the tall grass she couldn't see through only made it even more difficult. Wild Pokémon and strategically positioned trainers had battered her team into the danger zone of their health as well, her panic increasing tenfold the moment she used up the last Super Potion she had. She had to find the city quickly, hopefully without bumping into any other-

"A trainer! Hey! We gotta battle!"

Yongsun spins around, realizing too late that she'd stumbled into the line of sight of an enthusiastic, and incredibly drenched, Pokémon Ranger. Yongsun groans, and reaches tiredly for her belt.

With a bright white light, a small orange lizard bursts out of the Ranger's Pokéball. A fire-type, judging by the flame on the tip of its tail. Typically, Yongsun could handle fire-types ease, especially with the current state of weather, but her team had taken a beating from their last encounter with a hard-headed Bug Maniac, and was in no state for battle. Reluctantly, muttering an earnest apology under her breath, she sends out her Squirtle, and prays hard the weather and type advantage will give them just enough edge to win quickly.

But the opponent's Pokémon is already lunging into attack when her Squirtle had just appeared onto the field. Yongsun winces, preparing for the fatal blow when the Ranger suddenly calls her Pokémon back.

"Charmander, stop!"

Yongsun eyes the Ranger with confusion, taken aback. There was no stopping a Trainer battle once it was under way, though Yongsun had to admit she was relieved for her opponent's outburst. The Ranger runs up to her, thin arm ineffectively shielding the rain from her eyes. She wasn't small, but if it weren't for her bright orange outfit, Yongsun might not have seen her approach at all.

"I noticed your Pokémon isn't in a very good condition, so I don't think it's fair of me to battle you like this," the Ranger explains, gesturing at the tired Squirtle.

"Yeah, um, it's been a rough day," Yongsun replies, scratching at the plastic handle of her parasol embarrassedly.

"Here, let me heal them for you," the Ranger offers, taking out Potions and Berries out of her rucksack, glancing up at Yongsun for approval, before applying them to her injured Pokémon carefully.

"Thank you so much," Yongsun sighs, moving her umbrella forwards so they shared the shelter. Up close, without the rain obscuring her view, Yongsun could see the Ranger's delicate features. Small nose, big eyes, and cute front teeth. Yongsun flushes when she notes their close proximity a little belatedly.

"I'm a Ranger, that's what we do. I'll help you out of the forest too, if you'd like," the girl grins, wiping rain away from her eyes. "I'm Byulyi, by the way."

Yongsun tells Byulyi her name, and that she's on her way to Fortree City for a battle with the Gym Leader, that she's ready to kick butt and win badges. The journey to the city is a lot more fun with Byulyi's company, even though the silly Ranger teases her about her egg yolk rainboots and makes greasy jokes at an alarming rate. But Byulyi also tells her about the history of the Weather Institute, launches into a monologue about the types of wild Pokémon found in the area, and the kind of Berries grown. Yongsun's admittedly impressed, right up to the point where Byulyi responds to her question about why she knows so much trivia with a cheeky, "to impress pretty ladies like you, of course," to which Yongsun pulls her parasol down, taut pink plastic landing with a soft thwack onto Byulyi's greasy head.

"Ouch! What would you have done if that knocked me out? You'd be lost in this forest forever!" Byulyi whines, rubbing at the offended area soothingly, while huddling closer under Yongsun's umbrella with a pout. "I have my trusty PokéNav, I don't need you," Yongsun tilts her chin up in indignation, waving her wet Navigator in front of Byulyi's face.

"You gotta learn to rely on yourself," Byulyi says, swiping the device out of Yongsun's grasp, and turns her back to Yongsun, "technology can't always be there for you."

Yongsun narrows her eyes at Byulyi, who's holding the PokéNav close to her body with exaggerated discretion, and clicking on the Map icon. Yongsun rolls her eyes in mock affront, but smiles anyway, holding her arm out further so Byulyi's standing entirely in the shelter of her parasol.

They've made considerable progress through the woods when a duo of Ninja Boys spring out from between the thick blades of tall grass, fiercely demanding a battle. Yongsun's hand makes a reach for her belt reflexively, and with two blasts of white light, a Psyduck and a Jolteon appear onto the battlefield, standing off against two Ninjasks. With a quick exchange of glances, Yongsun and Byulyi send their Pokémon into attack.

Two charged Water Pulses and three precise Thunderbolts later, the Ninja Boys are retreating in defeat, and Yongsun high-fives Byulyi with a delighted squeal.

"We're pretty good partners, aren't we?" Yongsun asks, nudging Byulyi with her elbow, biting her lip in a grin.

"What can I say? I guess we're meant to be," Byulyi winks, and Yongsun whines loudly in protest, punching the dumb Ranger in the shoulder. Byulyi laughs, a bright, uninhibited sound, and maybe it's Yongsun's imagination, but the rain gradually lightens up into a shower, and the journey through the route is much easier.

Or at least, it is for a while.

Twenty minutes in, Byulyi stops dead in her tracks and spins around, raindrops flying off the tip of her ponytail into Yongsun's eyes.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Yongsun splutters, blinking wildly. Byulyi flashes her an embarrassed look, lips twisting into an awkward grimance, pressing her two index fingers together.

"We're... kind of lost." Yongsun stares at the Ranger, in complete and utter disbelief, Byulyi's words and what they mean swirling around in her head in figure-eight loops, until Byulyi snaps her fingers and stuns her out of her trance.

"What do you mean you're lost? You're a Ranger!" Yongsun exclaims, high-pitched and desperate, slapping Byulyi's shoulder with annoyance. With a groan, she pulls out her PokéNav from the pocket of her raincoat again, checking her Map for the umpteenth time that day.

"Sorry," Byulyi says, voice low, scratching the back of her neck. "I think I made a wrong turn in the rain." Her sentence is punctuated with three sneezes in quick succession, and Yongsun just can't find it in her to stay mad at the shivering Ranger.

"It's okay, let's work this out together," she sighs, tilting her umbrella towards the Ranger, and Byulyi's face brightens so quickly, Yongsun finds herself briefly thinking about wet, but happy Zigzagoons. They eventually find their way out of the muddy labryinth, after asking two Picnickers and one other Ranger for directions, battling seventeen wild Pokémon together, and traveling circles in tall grass for a solid fifteen minutes. The red roof of the Pokémon Centre peeks over the treetops, and with a gasp of elation, Yongsun grabs Byulyi's hand, and runs up to the city as fast as her tired legs can take her, boots splashing against the wet ground, nearly tripping over her own left foot.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Yongsun cheers, pulling Byulyi into a tight hug, parasol flung out of her hands with the sheer force of her excitement. It takes a moment for her to calm down, and even then there's still a grin stretching from cheek to cheek, her heart palpitating rapidly against her chest. "We did it!" She turns to see a Ranger with furiously red cheeks, standing in the drizzling rain, holding Yongsun's discarded parasol, looking at Yongsun like she's the shining sun itself.

"Thanks for everything, Byul," Yongsun smiles, and the blush on the Ranger's face grows adorably brighter.

"It's nothing," Byulyi says, picking up Yongsun's discarded umbrella, dusting it off, and handing it to her with both hands. "See you around, then." Yongsun nods, beaming brightly, and starts making her way into the city. With a sigh, Byulyi waves, watching Yongsun's bright yellow figure grows smaller with distance, before Yongsun halts and turns back around, much to Byulyi's confusion. The Parasol Lady runs back towards Byulyi, tugging on her orange vest, and kisses the bewildered Ranger lightly on the cheek with a soft laugh. The pressure of her lips against Byulyi's face is gone as quickly as it came, and Yongsun grins, running off into the city once again.

The Ranger stands stunned, under the patter of light drizzle turning into nothing as the sun comes out, pressing a hand against her lipstick-stained cheek, before throwing up a celebratory fist-pump.

(Later at night, when Yongsun scrolls through her PokéNav, one more badge pinned to her coat, she discovers a new number under the title of Coolest Ranger Moonstar added into her contacts. She chuckles, and presses Call.)


End file.
